The psychotic adventures of Gumby and friends
by Tainted89
Summary: Heh... Gumby was born psychotic, and here's his story.
1. Default Chapter

The Psychotic adventures of Gumby and friends [episode 1] Gumby gets born!  
  
By Tainted89  
  
Gumba screamed and cried and twitched and wriggled .. she looked at her child, then looked at Gumbo, her weird green husband. "He looks just like you!", she cried and shuddered. Gumby, standing at about 3 feet, dark green with these weird eyes and stubby legs, etc, was a really ugly baby. [I swear to god, his daddy's uglier.] Gumby giggled and morphed into a chainsaw, chopping his dad in half. "DIE!", Gumby screamed. "Oh, Gumba, he said his first word!", his dad laughed. Gumby chopped off his dad's head and shoved it up his @$$. Gumba giggled and Gumby lopped off her head and ate it. Gumby had killed his parents and he was only a couple minutes old. Then, he turned into a [um, this is so sick, but..] toilet and flushed them like dead fish. Gumby got gas from eating his mother's head, and nearly blew up. He felt a hand on his behind. He turned around and behind him stood a little red baby horse with a little black mane and a little black tail. The horse giggled and said, "Hi!". "Hi, I'm Gumby!", Gumby laughed psychotically. "I'm Pokey!", the horse giggled. [Yes, Pokey was born gay, he was born a little faggot. I mean, grabbing Gumby's buns ... I hope you realized Pokey was gay] "Hey, you're gay, you stupid thing!", Gumby sneered. "Yes, master, I am!". [that's how that whole friendship thing started] Pokey was in LOVE with Gumby [disturbing, huh?]. Pokey morphed into a big red heart. "God, you are such a fag..", Gumby hissed. [isn't it strange how Gumby can talk?] Gumby morphed into a gun and shot Pokey. Pokey was still alive, just filling the hole in his head with more red clay. "let's go, Gumby!", Pokey cried. Gumby hopped on Pokey's back and they rode out of the room. They ran into a little tiny yellow and orange dinosaur. The dinosaur just kinda rolled around and giggled, drooling and coughing. "ooh, roadkill!", Gumby cried, his mouth watering. "Gumby, you can't eat him!", Pokey cried, "or I'll eat you!". [ooh, that sounds wrong, but Pokey's gay, give him some slack. God, I hate gay people] The dinosaur cried and twitched. "Hey, you're one Prickly and ugly chunk of roadkill", Gumby laughed. "He's not roadkill, you idiot", Pokey snapped, "He's hallway kill!". "What's your name, ugly?", Gumby asked. "Prickle", The dinosaur choked. "hey, he said-", Gumby decided not to say it. "Prickly prick prick prickle!", Pokey giggled, "I like your name!". [Gee I wondered why Pokey liked it so much.] "Sorry, gay - wad, I'm not gay!", Prickle snapped. Gumby just foamed at the mouth. "can we eat him now?". "No!", Pokey cried. Prickle rolled around and cried. Just then, a little chunk or blue floated towards the fag, the cannibal, and the crybaby. "Hey, leave him alone!", She cried. "Who died and made you princess, b!tch?", Gumby hissed. "My name is GOO, for your information!", Goo snapped. Goo helped Prickle up from the floor. "there, there", she soothed. Prickle's eyes lit up. "MOMMY!", he cried. Goo lifted an eyebrow. [you'll notice how Goo thinks that Prickle is stupid, and why Prickle ends up taking anti depressants, and why Goo always sticks up for Prickle and all that.. ] "Don't you all have a home?", Goo asked. "No", Prickle cried. Everyone else cried too. "You can all live with me in my safehouse then", Goo smiled. [this is how the friends met] Gumby saw a couple of people walking clumsily down the hallway. "Look at them.", Goo gasped. They were coming their way. "They're blockheads", Goo whispered, "they're dangerous". "I'll kill them one day," Gumby laughed, "Just you wait and see!".  
  
[READ EPISODE TWO TO SEE THE FRIENDS AT FIVE YEARS OLD] 


	2. episode 2 Pokey does a pencil

The Psychotic adventures of Gumby and friends  
[Episode 2]  
"Pokey Does a Pencil"  
[Gumby and friends at five years old]  
"I killed a lizard, I killed a lizard!", Gumby sang.  
Gumby ran around Goo's den with a dead lizard.  
"EEEEEEW!", Goo screamed.  
Prickle walked in the room with his head hanging and his mouth turned down  
in a tight frown.  
"Did you take your Zoloft today, Prickle?", Goo asked.  
"No, I took it all last night", Prickle sighed.  
Goo stared at Prickle, raising one eyebrow.  
Gumby opened his mouth and dropped the lizard in.  
Pokey was out picking flowers in the backyard. He was picking them for  
Prickle because he was feeling sad. [god, Pokey's friggen gay.it's fudgin'  
scary.]  
"Prickle, I told you not to take so many pills at a time", Goo said.  
"It doesn't matter", Prickle sniffled.  
[jeez, I'm probably just like Prickle but not as retarded and yellow]  
Gumby did a backflip and landed on his face.  
Goo and Prickle giggled.  
[Prickle rarely ever giggles, and Goo just thinks Gumby has problems]  
Gumby morphed into a cow.  
[O.o. omg, I don't friggen know either]  
Pokey came back and was screaming.  
"oww!", he cried over and over.  
"What's wrong?", Goo asked.  
Pokey lifted his tail.  
"I got something stuck up my-"..  
[Omg, and HOW did it get stuck??????]  
Prickle hit Pokey in the face with a stick.  
"You're stupid", He snapped.  
Pokey had a pencil stuck up his 'toosh'.  
[Yikes, and once again...]  
"How did it get there?", Goo asked, grossed out.  
Pokey just got quiet.  
[did somebody say 'turning Japanese'?]  
  
[READ EPISODE 3 TO SEE WHAT POKEY DOES WITH OTHER THINGS AT AGE 12] 


	3. episode 3 Prickle gets high

The Psychotic adventures of Gumby and friends  
  
Episode 3 [Prickle smokes pot]  
  
By Tainted89  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Prickle laughed, being retarded. Goo just stared at him. "It's good you're a little happier", she laughed. "BURRRRRRRRP!", Prickle replied. Gumby smacked the burping Prickle. Prickle just ate his third jumbo cookie and thrust his chubby yellow hand into the box for another. "Gimme that!", Gumby cried, snatching the box away from a very high Prickle. Just then, Pokey ran into the room, screaming and shaking. "What's up your toosh now, Pokey?", Goo whined. "A toothbrush!", Pokey sobbed, "And my great aunt Gretchen!". Everyone stared at Pokey. "Pokey.. You don't have a great Aunt Gretchen," Goo said. Gumby morphed into a cow again and said, "Now he does!". Prickle picked up a dead lizard from the carpet and waved it around. Gumby moved his hoofs as fast as he could in order to get the lizard while it was fresh. "YUMMY !", Gumby cried. Prickle pulled the lizard away as Gumby was going to chomp on it. His teeth all collided and fell out. Prickle laughed. Gumby morphed into a giant spatula and smacked Prickle til he passed out. Goo floated away quickly, and then morphed into a butcher knife. She hid around the corner in the kitchen and waited for Gumby. Pokey kept whining and tried to pull a lava lamp out of his caboose. He bit his own @$$ for like the fifth time. Gumby morphed into a giant apple and said "here Pokey, Pokey, Pokey!". Pokey chased Gumby into the kitchen and Goo chopped Gumby in half. Gumby morphed into an @$$ and Pokey jumped in. [Don't ask why..okay.he likes being up there] Goo kinda raised one eyebrow and decided to join the club. She too, hopped into the large uh... caboose. Gumby then morphed into himself and pulled Pokey and Goo out. Pokey had Gumby's shorts in his mouth, and Goo looked dumbfounded and messed up. Prickle slithered into the kitchen because he was too high to walk. Gumby stepped on Prickle's head and laughed psychotically. Prickle mumbled and morphed into a dinner plate. "Hey Gumby, I got the munchies!", Prickle laughed, Gumby standing on the clay plate. "Ew get off, you fag.", Gumby repulsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [The Next day] It was Prickle's birthday and he was just about to blow out the candles on his cake. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table except for Pokey. Nobody knew what he was doing, and nobody wanted to know until he ran into the kitchen screaming again. "What's up there, Pokey?", Prickle sighed. "Well.. Your toothbrush, a picture of Goo, my bed, a magazine, a spatula, and..", At this time, Pokey grunted a little and continued, "My great Aunt Gretchen's house and her urn, a lava lamp, a dead lizard, and my other hand". Everyone stared at Pokey. [What a perverted Donkey/Horse...] Prickle just barfed on his cake. "I blew out the candles", he sighed. "Let's eat." Everyone else started barfing. The kitchen began to reek . and Pokey was chewing on Prickle's tail. [God, Pokey's a little too gay.] The dead lizard fell from Pokey and Gumby dove to the floor to get it while it was hot. He scarfed it down like a vulture and crawled up Pokey's behind for more. [How he fit.. Nobody knows]  
  
[read chapter 4 for more weird antics from the weird losers from god knows whose sick mind... GOD, ART CLOKEY, YOU PERVERT!] 


End file.
